The Cherry Blossom Tree
by Sissy
Summary: It's my newest creation! The shinigami pair are given an assignment were the witness won't say a word of what she saw! Can the pair get her to talk before it's too late? Complete! (TsuxHi, shounen ai)
1. Chapter 1: The girl who saw a crime

Yami no Matsuei:

                  The cherry blossom tree 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but the person who made Yami no Matsuei. Currently two of the characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yay! My very first Yami no Matsuei fic! This story still in it's "to complete" stage is really good. Just in case, the A/N in chapters 1-3 were writen after the third one was done. Excuse me if there is any OCC-ness. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: The girl who saw a crime

   It was a dark night and you wouldn't be able to see a thing if it wasn't for the very bright full moon. In the street a girl was running toward her apartment. She was at least 16. She had on a tube short tight white shirt, a short sleeve unbuttoned blue shirt, a long baggy khaki pants, white sneakers, a tight black necklace and a necklace that had a transparent crystal shaped like a drop-of-water. She had short light blonde hair and soft pink eyes. She held lots of papers and books. She suddenly stopped remembering she didn't buy her pet bird some food. She left for a store that sold food for pets. As she passed a temple she noticed someone was on the stairs to the temple. The girl approached the woman. She screamed almost dropping her stuff. The woman's face was incredibly pale and her eyes were blank. The girl heard something and looked toward the temple. At the very end of the stairs she saw a person who looked at her with it very bloody red eyes. She quickly ran away from there.

~The next day~

"Hisoka! Wait up!" amethyst eyes called green ones

"Walk faster!" Hisoka said ignoring his partner's pleads

   Hisoka walked even faster and Tsuzuki was about to give up when Hisoka turned a corner and bumped into someone. A girl with short light blonde hair and soft pink eyes (same girl, but not carrying something this time). Tsuzuki approached her and Hisoka.

"Are you alright, miss?" Tsuzuki asked her as he offered his hand to her

"I'm alright" the girl said taking Tsuzuki's hand and standing up followed by Hisoka

"That's good. But you better be careful next time" Tsuzuki told her

"Huh? You two are shinigami's, right?" the girl asked letting go of Tsuzuki's hand

"How did you-?" Tsuzuki began but was cut off by the girl who approached his head

"Don't…move" the girl said quickly taking something from Tsuzuki's head

   It was a small blue bird. She looked at it very happily. She let it hop on her hand before it hopped to her shoulder. She smiled at Tsuzuki and Hisoka before she bowed and left. Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at each other ad then followed the girl.

"Excuse me!" Tsuzuki yelled at the girl who stopped and looked at them 

"Yes?" the girl asked

"Um, what's your name?" Tsuzuki asked

"Oh, silly me. My name is Sakura. I take it you're looking for me, mister shinigami, right?" Sakura asked

"Yes, we are. I'm Tsuzuki and this is my partner Hisoka"

"Nice to meet you, miss Sakura" Hisoka said bowing

"Well, we should go" Tsuzuki said but Sakura was leaving the other way

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hisoka asked

"I can't leave yet. I have to go look for some things" Sakura said and left

"Are we sure that's her, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked his partner

"They told us we would find her by her blue bird. So I guess that's the girl who saw the crime" Hisoka answered and they followed Sakura

**To Be Continued…**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: How do you like? This is my newest creation! Ok! So I need to continue writing my other fics, but I'm so busy! AND school starts tomorrow! Kody can't you become real and give me a hand?

Kody (author's conscience): Not my fault I'm not real. If I WAS real then you would have finished your stories a long time ago. Just continue praying OR learn some magic.

Sissy: I know, I know. *sigh* Remember all reviews are welcome so feel free to write!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2: Candies & sweets

Yami no Matsuei:

                  The cherry blossom tree 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but the person who made Yami no Matsuei. Currently two of the characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yay! The second chapter is up! Even if I have work on the TsuxHi I'm rooting myself! Um, what else? Oh, well. Forgive me if there is any OCC-ness. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Candies & Sweets

   They arrived at Sakura's apartment. It was small with many books and papers on the floor. Sakura went and looked for a book bag where she putted a laptop, floppies and papers. Tsuzuki and Hisoka sweatdroped as they looked at the apartment.

"Oh! Sorry! It's a bit messy because of all my research but you're welcomed to look around" Sakura said

   Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked around the apartment. There were many types of books on the shelf, which Hisoka looked at. There were many research papers on the floor accompanied by books. A computer and more research paper on a desk, which Tsuzuki looked at. A little while later Sakura finished packing.

"I finished packing!" Sakura announced

"_Now_ can we leave?" Tsuzuki asked putting down the papers

"No. I still need something else" Sakura said leaving the apartment

   Tsuzuki followed, followed by Hisoka who had Sakura's bird on his head. Sakura entered a shop called: 'Candies & Sweets'. Tsuzuki turned puppy and began to drool as he looked around the place.

"Why are we here?" Hisoka asked

"To get a present" Sakura said

"Hisoka~! I want some cinnamon rolls!" Tsuzuki pleaded

"Give me a dozen cinnamon rolls, a cheesecake, the supreme chocolate cake and 5 dozen of those sugar coated candies" Sakura ordered

"That'll be $21.85" the man said not surprised at Sakura's order and Sakura paid him

   Tsuzuki and Hisoka sweatdroped. A little while later the two cakes arrived followed by the cinnamon rolls and the sugar-coated candies. Sakura putted the cinnamon rolls and sugar-coated candies in a white shopping bag. She took the two cake boxes and gave them to Tsuzuki and Hisoka to carry.

"_Now_ can we go?" Tsuzuki asked

"Yes Tsuzuki. _Now_ we can go" Sakura said

   After a while they arrived back at EnMaCho's. Sakura followed Tsuzuki and Hisoka into the building feeling somehow nostalgic. They arrived at the office where everyone was (except Watari of course). Tatsumi appeared in front of Tsuzuki.

"You're late" Tatsumi said

   Sakura hit (not really that hard) Hisoka on his stomach signaling him to give the cheesecake to Tatsumi. Hisoka presented the cheesecake to Tatsumi.

"We're sorry for being late" Hisoka said and Tatsumi took the cheesecake

"Well lets go eat in the conference room" Tatsumi said

   They went to the meeting room. The chief was were he usually sat. Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat in one side and Tatsumi and Sakura in the other. Sakura left her book bag and bag of sweets next to her on the table. Tatsumi gave everyone a piece of cheesecake. Tsuzuki, like Hisoka left the cake next to them and began to eat the cheesecake only that Tsuzuki ate it more happily. After a while, they finished.

"This cheesecake is delicious. Sakura-san did you buy this?" the chief asked Sakura who nodded

"Huh? Do you know her chief?" Hisoka asked

"Sakura and I have met before. I was surprised when I found out she was the one who saw the crime" the chief said

"Now then. Let's start this meeting" Tatsumi said and he and the chief traded places

**To Be Continued…**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Wow! Another chapter done! Today was my first school day in 9th grade! No homework. *Alright!* Anyhow the TsuxHi shonen ai still hasn't been shown but I'm getting there. Well at least trying. Oh! Did I mention that my school is in "cahoots" and I have to arrive at 7:30! 7:30 PEOPLE! That's way too harsh.

Hisoka: Get on with writing! You know you only have a small break!

Sissy: Alright, already. *sheesh* Remember all reviews are welcomed! Happy now?

Hisoka: Yeah.

Sissy: Oh wait! **_Now_** I get it. You just want me to write about you and Tsuzuki. *laughs evilly*

Hisoka: That's not it!!! *blushes rapidly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3: To Hakushaku-sama's!

Yami no Matsuei:

                  The cherry blossom tree 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but the person who made Yami no Matsuei. Currently two of the characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Wow! Chapter 3 already! Nothing much to say so forgive me if there is any OCC-ness and enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: To Hakushaku-sama's!

"As you know there have been many 'murders' going on where the victim's soul has been taken" Tatsumi began

   Sakura got instantly bored. She took out a tied piece of string (which wasn't really that long). She putted it the strings on her fingers and united her hands three times. When she separated them on the third time the string was long and she made Eiffel tower with it in an instant like magic. Hisoka who was in front of her 'wow'-ed lowly at what she did. Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka was staring at Sakura and began to watch her as well. Sakura made the string short again and united her hands 3 times again. But when she separated them on the third time she made a web. Tsuzuki and Hisoka 'wow'-ed. Tatsumi saw them and 'ahem'-ed. All three of them looked at him.

"I'm sorry. Am I boring you?" Tatsumi asked

"No, no. Of course not." the three said in unison

"Good, then maybe you'll listen to me now?" Tatsumi asked and Tsuzuki and Hisoka nodded

"Um…I have a question" Sakura said after she raised her hand

"Yes Sakura-san what is it?" Tatsumi asked

"Um…I don't really want to be here right now. So, could I…leave?"

"No. You have to listen to what I have to say. Besides you're a witness"

"Konoe?" Sakura said looking at the chief with puppy dog eyes

"Alright" Konoe said kindly

"Yay!"

"Tsuzuki! Hisoka! I need you two to escort her to Hakushaku-sama's house" the chief said and Tsuzuki was left frozen

"But-! Chief!" Tsuzuki began but was cut off by Sakura who gave him the bag of sweets for him to carry and Hisoka the chocolate cake for him to carry

"Shall we go?" Sakura said as she took her book bag and left with Tsuzuki and Hisoka who still had the bird (it's name is Kody) on his head

"Serve more cheesecake, Tatsumi-san" the chief said

"Should give to the other employees, sir?"

"Yes, please"

   Meanwhile Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Sakura who was behind Hisoka were headed towards the Earl's house. Tsuzuki entered the house gloomy followed by Hisoka and Sakura. Watson greeted them surprised by the two's visit (he hasn't noticed Sakura).

"Tsuzuki-san! Hisoka-san! What are you doing here? It's an unusual visit" Watson said

"They're escorting me here!" Sakura said showing her head from behind Hisoka

"L-lady Sakura!" Watson said before fainting

"Oops…" Sakura said picking up Watson

"How did he know you? And what are you gonna do?" Hisoka asked

"Um… Hisoka you come with me and Tsuzuki you go wait with Hakushaku" Sakura said making Tsuzuki freeze

   Hisoka took the bag of sweets and followed sakura out of sight. Tsuzuki went to the room were Hakushaku-sama was. He sat on the other side of the table gloomy. Hakushaku-sama was surprised to see him, but extremely happy. There was silence in the room. A little while later Hisoka returned and sat in Tsuzuki's left.

"Where's Sakura?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka in murmurs

"Cutting the cake with Watson" Hisoka murmured back

"Is something the matter?" Hakushaku-sama asked

"Um, no. But I saw something strange when I came here" Hisoka said

"Something strange?" 

"Yeah. There was a candle that seemed to be cut by a knife and-"

"No need to worry about that candle, boy. It always gets lost so you better forget about it"

"Ok"

   Another while later Sakura and Watson arrived with cake and tea. Sakura carried the pieces of cakes in a tray and Watson the tea in another tray. Hakushaku-sama was too fixated on Tsuzuki that he didn't noticed they came in. Sakura gave Hakushaku-sama a normal-sized piece of cake, which he didn't even noticed. She gave Hisoka a normal-sized piece of cake and Tsuzuki a large-sized piece of cake, which he looked at very happy. Then she left another large-sized piece of cake in the seat to the right of Tsuzuki, in the seat in front of Hisoka. Watson served the tea, took the tray Sakura had as she sat down in the seat in front of Hisoka, and left with both trays. Hakushaku-sama finally noticed the tea and cake and began to eat as everyone did the same. Tsuzuki and Sakura ate happily in big pieces. After eating cake and drinking tea there was silence that came from Hakushaku-sama who fixated his eyes yet again on Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki that tried to feel comfortable (when you're Tsuzuki and Hakushaku-sama keeps looking at you in a really uncomfortable way, what can you do?) and Hisoka who yet again looked at Sakura who did magic, yet _again_.

"Huh? Sakura-chan?!" Hakushaku-sama said finally noticing Sakura who waved at him

**To Be Continued…**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Yay! Done! It was a while since I touched the computer.

Tsuzuki: Liar. You touched it yesterday.

Sissy: Oh yeah. Any way, I don't know if this is the way you write Hakushaku-sama, so it'll stay like that.

Tsuzuki: The Internet's on.

Sissy: Eep! Um, remember all reviews are welcomed and I'm still working on that TsuxHi shonen ai. Sorry Morien. Is shonen written this way?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4: Lies, lies and lies...

Yami no Matsuei:

                  The cherry blossom tree 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but the person who made Yami no Matsuei. Currently two of the characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This is my first author's note. Oh my God! Um…Uh…Oh yeah! This chapter is going to be really funny. Sakura "explains"… Oh darn I can't say. Oh yeah! To Morien, I'm still working on the TsuxHi since it comes a little while later on the fic. Sorry! To all those who like the story (even if you're a few) I'm thinking of doing a sequel. Yes, I know. I haven't finished yet with this one. Don't worry I'll get it done! Once the teachers stop giving so much homework. (coughcoughstupidteacherscoughcough) I think that's all for now. Enjoy!

Kody: Get on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Lies, lies and lies…

"S-Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Hakushaku-sama said surprised

"I saw a crime, so I'm a witness and I have to say what I saw, blah, blah, blah…" Sakura said playing with her string

"I see…"

"Did you like the cake?"

"Yes, it was very good. Did you buy it?"

"Yup!"

"Oh, yes. Did you tell Tsuzuki-san and the boy how you died?"

"Not yet"

"You're dead?! How?" Tsuzuki asked and Sakura took out a handkerchief

"It was a horrible scene. My mother and father were taken hostage in a bank and when I barged in…" she said in sobs

"I-I see…" Hisoka said

"We're very sorry" said Tsuzuki

"He, he… Sakura-chan that was you're best one yet" Hakushaku-sama said laughing

"You think?" Sakura said happily

"Huh?" Tsuzuki and Hisoka wondered in unison

"Never mind the Earl. Let's go back" Sakura said and they left

"Sakura-chan, I do hope you finally find the person that will not hurt you" Hakushaku-sama told himself

   Hisoka was carrying the bag of sweets that were left. They arrived back at the office and Sakura took the bag of sweets out of Hisoka's now relieved arms. Tatsumi appeared looking at Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

"Where's Sakura-san? We need her for interrogation" Tatsumi said

"What do you mean? She's righ-" Tsuzuki began but stopped when he noticed Sakura escaped

"Go look for her" Tatsumi said and they left

   Meanwhile Sakura was drinking lemonade with Watari. She and Watari were also eating the sugar-coated candies.

"So you're a shinigami?" Watari asked taking another candy

"Yeah" Sakura said drinking a bit of lemonade

"How did you die?" Watari asked and Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived

"My mother was sick and the cure was the egg of a bird which nested on a high mountain. When I finally got the egg…" Sakura said between sobs

"That isn't what you told us!" Hisoka said

"Oh yeah" Sakura said and Hisoka murmured to himself "Bitch"

   Just then Kody hopped out of Hisoka's head and onto Sakura's.

"What's wrong, Kody?" Sakura asked the blue bird who tweeted in a sad tune

"Come on we have to go to interrogation" Tsuzuki said taking Sakura's hand

"Here" Sakura said giving Tsuzuki the cinnamon rolls box, which made him let go of her hand

   Tsuzuki turned puppy and began eating the cinnamon rolls happily. Sakura took the sugar-coated candies bag and began to eat it happily. Hisoka was now pissed off. He took them by the collar and dragged them to Tatsumi who dragged them to the conference room and sat Sakura on a chair. He began by asking her:

"First of all, you bought the sweets, right?" Sakura nodded "Then how did you now Tsuzuki-san likes sweets?"

"Actually, I like sweets. And I died giving birth to Tsuzuki, so he _must_ have my genes" Sakura said biting on a handkerchief

   There was a big silence. Everyone sweatdroped. Tsuzuki broke the silence by yelling:

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER, YOU DAMN LIAR!!!"

To Be Continued… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: How was this one? Funny, ne? I have recently discovered that this series will have at least 9-10 chapters. I'm really sorry Morien, since I have not given you what you really want. Heck! I want some of the TsuxHi and I'm the one writing this!

Kody: While the author tries to find a way of putting some TsuxHi. Remember that all reviews are welcomed and I don't bite. Really!

Sissy: Hmm… Maybe if I change this…no that would ruin that…maybe this other one…hmm…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5: Maxford

Yami no Matsuei:

                  The cherry blossom tree 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but the person who made Yami no Matsuei. Currently two of the characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This is starting to get good. *ahem* I don't think I have to report anything, but forgive me if there is any OOC-ness. To Morien: I think you'll find something funny here involving a bit of TsuxHi. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Maxford

"Who killed all those people?" Tatsumi asked Sakura

"I don't know"

"You saw the killer, didn't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not"

"I don' think she's going to answer Tatsumi-san" Hisoka said

"I think you're right"

"Got any answers off her yet?" the chief asked arriving

"Unfortunately, no" Tsuzuki said

"Chief, do _you_ know how Sakura died?" Hisoka asked

"Actually, no. She told me she died in a car crash, was killed in a car accident, died in a bombing accident and I could go on and on" the chief answered

"Chief, who's that?" Tsuzuki asked pointing to a man behind Konoe

"Oh, yes. This is Maxford, he's a new shinigami" the chief said

"Nice to met you all" Maxford bowed

"Hey, you're..." Sakura began and Hisoka gave Tsuzuki a look, "...cute" Sakura smiled and everyone face faulted

"Sakura-san, I need you're help!" Watari said arriving and taking Sakura away

   It wasn't long before Maxford, Hisoka and Tsuzuki followed. They arrived at Watari's lab and saw Watari, eyes fixed on the computer and Sakura, eyeing Watari movements on the computer, over his shoulder.

"I told you it's like this" Sakura said taking the mouse

   The three sweatdroped. Tsuzuki and Hisoka knew Watari would never ask for help, so it was really rare to see him ask for it. But now they knew why. Watari, who took the mouse back, was playing solitaire (the easiest game in the world!) and Sakura watch carefully how he played. After a while of silence from Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Maxford and the continuing blabbering from Sakura and Watari, Tatsumi arrived.

"Tsuzuki-san you're going to have to take them to you're house" Tatsumi said

"Ok. Alright everyone! Let's go to my house!" Tsuzuki announced

"Yay!" Sakura yelled

"Ok" said Maxford

"Great..." Hisoka sarcastatly said

   Hisoka, Sakura and Maxford followed Tsuzuki to his house. When they all arrived inside it they sat in the living room.

"Ok. Sakura can have the guest room, so don't take the couch. Hisoka can take my room, since-" Tsuzuki began but was cut off by a very red Hisoka

"Why am I taking _your_ room?!"

"Don't you want to?" Tsuzuki innocently asked

"No!"

"Um, I don't mind taking the couch. Besides, it's not like the killer is going to attack me in my sleep" Sakura blurted out and everyone looked at her

"She's right..." Tsuzuki and Hisoka said in unison

   That night as Sakura silently slept a dark figure opened her bedroom window and approached her. It carried a knife and as it stood next to her bed it raised the knife over its head. When it was going to attack the light turned on.

"We were waiting for you" Tsuzuki said standing next to light switch

"I was beginning to think this plan wasn't going to work" Hisoka said from behind the attacker

   Sakura stood up on the other side of the bed.

"Nice to see you again, Maximillian Fordins" Sakura said

"When did you find out?" Maxford asked backing to a wall

"Since we met you" the three said in unison

"Well, you ain't capturing me!" Maxford said throwing to the floor a little smoke bomb, which he used to escape

"Damn, he got away" Tsuzuki said, "Tatsumi's _not_ going to like this"

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Wai! Finally got sometime to do this one! To Morien: How did you like this one? The next one will have something a bit more funnier involving TsuxHi. Now to write the next one

Kody (Sakura's bird): Hmm... Um, when are you going to say how Sakura knew Tsuzuki and Hisoka were shinigami's?

Sissy: Don't' know yet

Kody (author's conscience): Hey! _I_ was supposed to appear here!

Sissy: Really? Oh, well. See ya on the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6: To tell the truth you need...

Yami no Matsuei:

                  The cherry blossom tree 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but the person who made Yami no Matsuei. Currently two of the characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: First of all forgive me if there is any OOC-ness (I wrote the others as OCC! Eep!) Forgive my lack of good writing. This chapter I think Konoe and Watari will be OCC. Um, nothing more so... Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: To tell the truth you need...

"You're telling me you _let_ him get away?" Tatsumi asked

"We're very sorry" Sakura and Tsuzuki said scared

"Don't worry. I'll find him" Watari said proudly and left

"Hold on, I'll help you" Sakura said following Watari

"And what will _you two_ do?" Tatsumi asked Tsuzuki and Hisoka

"We'll check Earth to see if we can find him" Hisoka said leaving with Tsuzuki

   A lot later Hisoka and Tsuzuki returned empty handed to Watari's lab. Watari, who seemed really pissed at Sakura, was scolding her.

"What happened here?" Tsuzuki asked

"Remember that I said someone was taking information from our database?" Tsuzuki nodded "Well it was Sakura"

"Wha-?" Hisoka and Tsuzuki froze in disbelief

"How could you?!" Watari yelled

"Ha-chan let me! So it was no problem!" Sakura yelled back

"Ha-chan?"

"Hakushaku-sama"

"Hakushaku-sama _let you take information from our database_?!"

"Yeah"

"Any one want some tea?" Tatsumi asked arriving

   They all nodded. They sat and drank tea quietly and Sakura broke the silence by blurting out a question:

"Tatsumi-san? Are Tsuzuki and Hisoka koibitos?"

   Everyone nearly drowned in tea. It took them a while to regain breath.

"W-why do you ask?" Tatsumi asked

"'Cause they act like it" Sakura replied

"WE DO NOT!!!" Hisoka yelled

   There was silence in the room and Watari remembered something he wanted to ask Sakura:

"Sakura-san, how did you know that Tsuzuki and Hisoka were shinigamis when you met them?"

"Hey, I'd like to know that as well!" Tsuzuki said

"Well Kody here can sense shinigamis and likes to sit in they're heads. Get it?" Sakura said

"Yeah we do. But _why_ does it like _my_ head in particular?" Hisoka said pointing to Kody who once again laid in his head

"He likes people with power. I guess since he's never sat in others people's head, aside me, he likes you head" Sakura said

"Oh, I see" Watari said

   There was another silence in the room before they returned to drinking tea. Tatsumi broke the silence this last time.

"Sakura-san?  Are you going to tell us what you know about Maxford?"

"I won't. Unless..."

"Unless?" Watari asked

"Unless Tsuzuki or Hisoka kisses me" she said innocently

   Hisoka and Tsuzuki nearly suffocated. Watari dropped his cup of tea and Tatsumi froze. Goushoshin (older) entered the room. He sweatdroped as he saw the scene in front of him. Watari and Tatsumi were patting Hisoka and Tsuzuki on the back, not to let them drown and Sakura had resumed to drinking tea.

"Um, the chief's looking for all of you" Goushoshin said

   They all went to the chief's office. The entered to find a very pissed off chief, sitting on his desk. Watari, Tsuzuki and Hisoka leaned on a wall, Tatsumi guarded the door with Goushoshin and Sakura stood in front of the chief's desk.

"Sakura-san I have drawn my patience. You will tell us what you know or else!" the chief roared

"Or else what?" Sakura asked calmly

"Or else... I'll tell Hakushaku-sama" the chief said calmly

"NO!!! Don't tell Ha-chan!" Sakura yelled scared

"Then will you talk?"

"Yes, sir"

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Yay! Finished! How did you guys like? I think I'll be pretty busy this week but I'll try to write whenever I can.

Kody (author's conscience): I think you're happy since know you'll be working at you're part time job the full 2 hours that you're supposed to work.

Sissy: Yeah, I guess you're right

Kody: No more news. So remember that all reviews are welcomed so feel free to write

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7: Unfold story

Yami no Matsuei:

                  The cherry blossom tree 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but the person who made Yami no Matsuei. Currently two of the characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yay! The 7th chapter! Um, nothing much to say so forgive me if there is any OOC-ness and enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Unfold story

"I met Maxford when he was 5. I was dead already. He was the only child to a successful company. I was hired to watch him. When I wasn't with him, his father used to beat him up saying he was too weak to take the company. After half a year I quitted the job and left. I never heard from him again. The night I saw the murder I saw that he had changed, not just his looks but his eyes as well..." Sakura explained

"I see..." Tsuzuki said

"But why did you quit after half a year?" Hisoka asked

"To avoid getting caught, right?" the chief said

"Yeah"

"Getting caught?" Tsuzuki said confused

"You idiots! Imagine what would happen if people found out that she was a shinigami!" Watari yelled hitting Tsuzuki and Hisoka in the head

"Oww! I see..." Tsuzuki said rubbing his head as Hisoka did the same

"But what could Maxford want with all those people's souls?" Tatsumi asked

"Isn't it obvious? Watari, _you_ must have seen something strange about all the victims" Sakura asked Watari who nodded

"They all have powers. Don't tell me...?" Watari said

"Yeah. He drinks their souls to have their powers. Almost like his father" Sakura said

"Almost like his father?" they all asked

"Usually I stay in a town for a year and then move so I don't get caught. I left half a year early because I found out their success came from drinking people's souls, but only Maxford's father could do it. Before I resigned I asked him to stop, but he said that once you take the first soul there's no turning back, so I resigned and never looked back" Sakura said

   There was silence. After a while they all separated. Tsuzuki and Hisoka went to look for Sakura because Watari wanted to see her. They found her on one of the branches of a really big Sakura tree that was on a hill.

"Sakura? Watari's looking for you" Tsuzuki said

"Oh, ok" she said getting off the tree and then looking back at it "See ya"

"Do you like this tree, Sakura?" Hisoka asked

"Yeah, I do" Sakura replied

   As she was about to leave she looked back and asked Tsuzuki:

"Tsuzuki? Could you buy me some sugar-coated candy's from the store I last bought them from?"

"Sure! Come on. Let's go Hisoka"

"Fine..."

   They arrived at Earth and bought the candy. After they bought them, they went for a stroll at the park. As Tsuzuki ran like a little kid ahead of Hisoka, who held the candies. It was a little quiet, a little too quiet. Hisoka, without noticing, was grabbed by someone, making him drop the candy bag

"Tsuzuki!" he managed to yell before he disappeared

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said picking up the candy bag and looking around "Hisoka!" he yelled and ran looking for his partner

   Tsuzuki remembered what Sakura said about Maxford and his father. His amethyst eyes darkened. He was now horribly angry. He dropped the candy bag and returned to look for Sakura, who was sitting inside Watari's lab.

"Oh, hi Tsuzuki. No candies? Too bad. Hey, where's Hiso-?" Sakura began but was cut off by Tsuzuki who grabbed her by her blue shirt

"Tsuzuki?!" Watari yelled amazed at what Tsuzuki did

"WHERE'S MAXFORD?!" Tsuzuki asked in rage

"He's..." Sakura began

~*~*~*~

   Maxford sat inside his office in a desk. As he looked outside his window, the bright city he said:

"Come, my beloved. I'm waiting for you"

   Behind him stuck on a wall lied Hisoka, unconscious.

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Oh, my... I'm so devilish. *laughs evilly*

Tatsumi: Yes, we can tell.

Sissy: And that's not all. *laughs evilly*

Hisoka: Are you planning on killing me?!

Sissy: I can't reveal information

Tsuzuki: Damn you! Tell me where my darling Hisoka is!

*Hisoka blushes*

Sissy: Stop giving yourself away!

*Sissy, Tsuzuki and Hisoka start discussing*

Earl: Tsuzuki-san you have to love me!!!

Tsuzuki: Help!!!

Konoe: Remember that all reviews are welcomed and forgive all the idiots in the room

All: WHAT?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8: L.A., food and all...

Yami no Matsuei:

                  The cherry blossom tree 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but the person who made Yami no Matsuei. Currently two of the characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Alright! We're finishing! Um, in this chapter Tsuzuki will do many things and so each time he does something it'll be put in * *, get it? No? Well me neither. But read and see! Anyhow, forgive me if there is any OOC-ness and enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: L.A., foods and all...

"IN L.A.?!" Watari screamed

"Yeah" Sakura said

"No wonder I couldn't find him. I was looking in Japan only"

"I'm leaving" Tsuzuki said taking Sakura

"Tsuzuki where are you taking Sakura-san?" 

"Isn't it obvious? She knows where Maxford is and I'm not waiting for you to tell me" Tsuzuki said and left

~L.A.~

"The food...*drool* NO! *shake head* I have to rescue Hisoka! *Yeah!* But it's so tempting...*drool* " Tsuzuki said to himself

"Tsuzuki, let me buy you something to eat" Sakura offered

"Would you? *sparkling puppy dog eyes* No! *shake head* We have to rescue Hisoka! *Yep!* "

"I tried it already, but the security is too tight. Why don't we try it tonight? In the mean time let's get something to eat"

"OK! First we eat, and then we rescue Hisoka! *Yeah!* "

"That's some change of heart" 

"Weren't you the one who offered to buy food?"

"Yeah... Guess I did...He, he..."

~That night~

Tsuzuki and Sakura appeared on the roof. Sakura was holding a small sort of navigator. She putted in a very small disk. She turned it on and it showed their location and the map of the building.

"What are those 2 dots 3 floors below us?" Tsuzuki asked

"Hisoka and Maxford"

"Alright! Well, let's go!"

"Hold it! You see all those other dots?"

"Uh, they're all over all the floors. What are they?"

"Engineer robots to see if any intruders come inside the building"

"Are they strong?"

"I was told that hey were made to kill even shinigamis"

" *urk* So what do we do?"

"Barge in of course!"

"O-ok"

   They disappeared and reappeared in the floor below them. 2 more floors down and they reach Hisoka. The first guard appeared and Tsuzuki destroyed it.

"You idiot! That was a decoy!"

"Wha-?"

   Suddenly lots of robots guards came. Tsuzuki sweatdroped. Sakura and Tsuzuki began to run as the robots began to shoot. As they got a floor down Sakura thought of something. She took out a set of poker cards and shuffled them.

"What's you're favorite poker card?"

"Now's _not_ the time for magic, Sakura!"

"Hurry!"

"Um...the ace! The ace of spades!"

   Sakura took a card. It was the 3 of clubs. She showed it to Tsuzuki.

"This is the 3 of clubs. Now watch" she putted it back at the top, flicked it and took it out

"What do you gain by showing me the ace of spades?!"

"This!" She said and threw the ace of spades to the robots

"What do you gain by doing that?!"

"Run faster!"

   There was an explosion and the robots were destroyed.

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: I wasn't planning on putting this chapter but since I did it today I thought "Oh, what the heck! I'm not going to be _that_ mean to my readers"

Watson: Miss author, would you like some tea? *shows tea*

Sissy: Oh, yes please. *takes tea and drinks it* *falls to the floor*

Watson: I'm very, very sorry

*Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrive and take Sissy away*

Tsuzuki: She's not going to be here for a while. *Laughs evilly*

Hisoka: We're taking over!!!

Tsuzuki: Yay! Hisoka!

Kody (author's conscience): What have you done to Sissy?! Where is she?!

Watari: Hey, we forgot about him

Kody: Oh, crap *runs away*

Watson: Pease forgive us for we will give the A/N from now on. Remember that all reviews are welcomed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9: Found...

Yami no Matsuei:

                  The cherry blossom tree 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but the person who made Yami no Matsuei. Currently two of the characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: By the YnM Cast

Tsuzuki: Wai! We got control of this fic! We rule! Hisoka can I have my cinnamon rolls now?

Hisoka: Fine, here *gives Tsuzuki a box of cinnamon rolls* *reads to himself the lines from the script* Tatsumi-san, do I have to read these lines?

Tatsumi: Yes, or you're not getting paid.

Hisoka: Fine. *ahem* Please forgive us if there is any OOC-ness and...

*Kody appears*

Kody: PleaseforgiveusifthereisanyOOC-nessandenjoy!

*Kody runs away*

Watari: He got away again!

Hisoka: Do we really have to do the story the way the author do?

Tatsumi: Yes, or you're not getting paid

Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Watari: Aww, man!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: Found...

   The smoke cleared up and the robots were gone.

"Whoa..." Tsuzuki said amazed

"No time. Let's go!" Sakura yelled grabbing Tsuzuki's arm and running

"Aren't we in the clear?"

"NO!!!"

"Why?"

"Because by doing that more will come!"

"WHAT?!"

   More robots came. Tsuzuki and Sakura ran faster avoiding the shots from the robots. They were now in the floor Hisoka and Maxford were. Sakura took out her navigator and looked at it carefully.

"What are you doing?" Tsuzuki asked

"What else? Looking for your koi. There! Come on, this way!" Sakura said grabbing a slight red Tsuzuki and turning right

   They continued making some turns until they entered a room. In front of them was Maxford, looking at them with pure delight.

"Where's Hisoka, you bastard?!" Tsuzuki yelled

"Your koi? Right next to you" Maxford answered

   Tsuzuki looked to his right. Hisoka was hanging on the wall. Tsuzuki approached him not daring to touch Hisoka, afraid he might be dead.

"Don't worry. Your koi's not dead" Maxford said pushing a button that made Hisoka fall off the wall, right into Tsuzuki's awaiting arms

"Tsuzuki, you better leave. Just take your koi and leave things to me" Sakura said

"Tsk, Tsk. I can't let you leave, now can I? Besides, you're witnesses to my marriage!" Maxford said proudly

   Maxford pushed another button, which closed the doors and locked them in.

"Marriage? You must be joking! I said it once and I'll say it again: I'm not marring a 5-year-old kid" Sakura said

"You're _engaged_ to this...this **psycho**?!" Tsuzuki asked in disbelief

"Yes, she is. My father did it. Isn't that why you left the company?" Maxford asked

"Yes, you're right. I told you're father I was going to quit because of that. You know, he doesn't own _me_" Sakura said

"But you said you left because of what Maxford's father did!" Tsuzuki said

"I lied. I knew from the start that his father was doing what he was doing. I really left because he wanted me to marry his son" Sakura said

"Why do I feel like I'm in between of things?" Tsuzuki said as Hisoka was waking up

"Mnn... Huh? Tsuzuki?!" Hisoka yelled turning bright red

"Huh? Hisoka! You woke up!" Tsuzuki said hugging Hisoka who turned now crimson red

"L-let go!" Hisoka said now redder than a tomato

"Don't you love me anymore?" Tsuzuki asked with a puppy dog eyes making him faint "Hi-Hisoka?!"

"You know something Maxford? I told your father I wasn't going a 5-year-old kid who was very immature, and by the looks of it you still are" Sakura said in a very bitchy voice

"Damn you!" Maxford yelled getting off his chair that fell to the floor

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuzuki: Alright! We did it! We're better than the author! *dances happily*

*Flare and Bunsi arrive*

Flare: Hey, why is the YnM cast doing the author's note? And where the hell is my sister?

*Kody arrives*

Kody: Guys, run! They kidnapped Sissy!

Bunsi: What?!

*all three run away*

Watari: That was the author's sister! And that damn rabbit got away again!

*Konoe arrives* *looks around and doesn't find the author*

Konoe: Where's the author? Did you all kidnap her?

Hisoka: Yeah, we all did. Especially with the help of Hakushaku-sama and his butler

Konoe: You're not my employees. Bye.

*Konoe leaves*

Tatsumi: Here is the pay of the week *gives everyone they're paycheck*

Tsuzuki: HEY!!! I don't have too many lines! I want to give the last line!

Everyone else: Fine you crybaby. Go ahead.

Tsuzuki: Yay! Remember to review folks and thanks for reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10: Endings and farewells

Yami no Matsuei:

                  The cherry blossom tree 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but the person who made Yami no Matsuei. Currently two of the characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: By the YnM Cast

Tsuzuki: *ahem* … … … Um… Is there something we need to say?

Hisoka: Aside from: "Forgive us if there are any OOC-ness and enjoy!", no there's nothing

Tsuzuki: Ok… I think that we sunk below the author.

Watari: Don't say that! … … …

Tatsumi: What's wrong Watari-san?

Watari: I think they're right

… … …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10:  Endings and farewells

"I'll kill you!" Maxford yelled taking out a sword and charging towards Sakura

"Sakura look out!" Tsuzuki yelled but Sakura didn't move

   Sakura stood very still. When the sword came close to her Tsuzuki didn't look. He heard a noise and when he opened his eyes he saw Sakura alive and well. Maxford was on the floor and his sword was next to him, broken. Tsuzuki and Maxford couldn't believe it. Sakura had shield around her body.

"Oh dear. You weren't expecting that?" Sakura said

"How?" Maxford said without taking his eyes of Sakura, scared

"It's one of my many powers. When I was alive this was one of the powers everyone feared the most" Sakura said

   Tsuzuki noticed that Maxford was scared and what he was scared of. Sakura's eyes had turned a very bloody red. Hisoka slowly woke up.

"Huh? Tsuzuki what's going on?" Hisoka asked looking around

"I don't know. But something's seriously wrong with Sakura" Tsuzuki said

~Outside the building~

"Is that the one?" a man with brown hair and blue eyes asked a man with golden hair and eyes

"Yeah. Fordins corp." Watari said

   Suddenly a blast came from the floor Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Sakura and Maxford were. Watari and Tatsumi gasped. A while later Sakura appeared next to Tatsumi. Her eyes were back to normal.

"S-Sakura-san? Where's Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked

"Um, dead. With Maxford" Sakura answered

"No…" Tatsumi and Watari both said with they're voices breaking up

~Flashback~

   Hisoka looked at Sakura's eyes and gasped. Maxford got off the floor, holding his half broken sword.

"I'll kill you!" Maxford said before he charged again

"This is getting annoying. Die" Sakura said stopping his sword and causing an explosion

   The fire surrounded Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

"Guess we can't get away, right?" Hisoka asked

"I guess. Hisoka?" Tsuzuki called and looked at Hisoka and Hisoka did the same

"Yeah, Tsuzuki?"

"I never got to say it but, I really, really…"

"Yeah?"

"Love you" Tsuzuki said turning red like Hisoka

   Hisoka looked the other way. He thought for 3 seconds, and then looked back at Tsuzuki.

"I…I love you too…" Hisoka said and both blushed

   Tsuzuki slowly got his lips to Hisoka's. It was a little while before they separated noticing a weak light engulfed them and disappeared. Sakura, whose eyes where now to normal, disappeared to the outside after Tsuzuki and Hisoka disappeared off somewhere. Maxford didn't get out.

~End flashback~

"There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry" Sakura said

"Let's go back. We have to report this to the chief" Watari said picking up Tatsumi from the floor

"Ok…" Tatsumi said lowly before both men disappeared

   Sakura looked at the building, which was now covered in fire. As the firefighters came, she disappeared.

~Owari?~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakushaku-sama: NO~!!! Tsuzuki-san!!!

*Earl and Tatsumi slump in a corner*

Sakura: *ahem* I have an announcement to make. …

Watari: What?

Sakura: 1: Maxford is 17 and…

Watari: What?!

Sakura: This ain't the end

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11: Returns

Yami no Matsuei:

                  The cherry blossom tree 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me but the person who made Yami no Matsuei. Currently two of the characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: By the YnM Cast

Tatsumi: … … … Tsuzuki-san is dead. What's the use of doing anything?

Watari: You know, the author's hidden in the closet. You could, kill her

Tatsumi: What use is it? It isn't going to bring Tsuzuki-san back

Sakura: Hey! What about Hisoka? Isn't he supposed to be dead too?!

Tatsumi: Tsuzuki-san mattered more

Watari & Sakura: …

Watari: *ahem* Please forgive us if there is any OOC-ness and enjoy!

*Sakura leaves quietly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11: Returns

~The next day~

   The office was quiet. The chief quietly drank tea without a care in the world, Tatsumi counted money gloomily, Wakaba and Terazuma quietly sat in their seats, Goushoshin and his little brother cleaned the library and Watari worked in his lab. For some reason Sakura wasn't there. Watari left his lab and went to the office so did Goushoshin and his brother. There was a big silence. Watari was going to go to his lab when two people came in. A 26-year-old, brown haired man with amethyst eyes came in as he held the hand of a red 16-year-old, blonde haired with green eyes young teenager that looked the other way.

"Hello, mina-san!" the man said in a genki voice

"Tsu-Tsuzuki?! Bon?! S-Sakura said you guys were dead!" Watari yelled and everyone turned their attention to the door happily

"Dead? How can she say that we were dead if she's the one that saved us?" Tsuzuki said

'I'll kill her' Tatsumi thought when Tsuzuki finished what he said

"I was expecting that" the chief said arriving

~Hakushaku-sama's house~

"…and I save them" Sakura said happily

"I see. And what good lies have you said this time?" Hakushaku-sama asked

"Um, the best one would be about Asato being my child" 

"Oh? How did it go?"

"It went…"

~*~*~*~

"By the way chief, how does Sakura know Hakushaku-sama?" Hisoka asked letting go of Tsuzuki's hand

"Oh, _that_. Well, um… She's, um… How do I say this? Sakura is…"

~*~*~*~

"Sounds like you had a blast" Hakushaku-sama said

"Yep! I sure did!" Sakura replied

"By the way, did you say hi to you're mother?"

"Yeah She say's she's doing really great and thanks"

"I'm glad. I thought before when I moved her with other of her kind, she might not adapt. But she did. And she blossomed beautifully as the biggest sakura tree"

"And on a hill" Sakura added

"Yes, that's also true. I'm really glad you're here my sweet little…"

~*~*~*~

"_SISTER_?!" everyone yelled

"Yes. Sakura is, in fact, Hakushaku-sama's adoptive little sister" the chief said

"But I don't get one thing chief" Tatsumi said

"And what would that be?" the chief asked

"If Sakura is Hakushaku-sama's adoptive little sister then what happened to Sakura's parents?" Tatsumi asked

"Well, Sakura doesn't have a father" Konoe answered

"Then what about her mother?" Watari asked

"Her mother is the big sakura tree that's on the hill" Konoe said

"No wonder she said she loved to be there" Hisoka said

"Well we'll be going now" Tsuzuki said taking Hisoka's hand

"Where are you two going?" Tatsumi asked

"We're taking a day off! See ya!" Tsuzuki said leaving with Hisoka who turned bright red

~Owari~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earl: Yes!!! Tsuzuki-san's alive!!!

Sakura: Hey guys! I have a surprise for you!

YnM cast: What is it?

Sissy: I'M BACK~!!!

Kody (author's conscience): Please watch these delightful scenes to calm you so you don't have to see anything

*lots of calming pictures appear to calm you as you hear the voices of the YnM cast in agony*

Sissy: There that's better

*you see the YnM cast tied up in a closet*

Sakura: Maybe that was a bit too mean

Sissy: MEAN?! Do you remember what they did to me?! Aside that they kidnapped me they took over **MY** fanfic!!!

Kody & Sakura: You don't have to yell

Sissy: I have two announcements to say before I finish this fic.

Kody: And what would those be?

Sissy: 1: for those of you who did not get what Watari said in chapter 9 about the damn rabbit I'd like to say that what he meant was that Kody as my conscience he is originally a rabbit

Kody: And what's the second thing?

Sissy: That I am going to do a sequel to this story and it will be called "A puppy's adventure", for now. Well that's all, so please submit reviews to my story if you like it. And to Morien: I think you'll like the sequel since it'll contain more TsuxHi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
